Christmas Spirit
by Irique
Summary: Narcissa in invited to Malfoy Manor for dinner on Christmas Eve. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]


A/N: Not mine. None of it.

**Christmas Spirit - 1971**

Malfoy Manor looked strangely cheerful at Christmas. Nothing had changed, yet it somehow looked more inviting. Narcissa wasn't sure how that was possible. Since Malfoy Manor had lost the lady of the house almost a year and a half ago, it had never had the same feeling about it. It was as if the spirit had been sucked out of it.

This Christmas, the spirit was back. Narcissa had a sneaking suspicion that Ava had something to do with that. Ava was short for Avalon. She was Lucius' little sister, and while Narcissa didn't like to think it, the reason that his mother wasn't here anymore. Patricia Malfoy had died in childbirth, but she had left behind a beautiful daughter, who was growing into more of a Malfoy every time that Narcissa saw her. Even at the age of one and a half, Narcissa was pretty certain that Ava had more grace and self-control that Narcissa did.

Narcissa had first come to this conclusion while she was feeding Ava at the table that night. Abraxas had been wary of the idea, but Narcissa wanted practice with children, as children didn't come along very often in the circles that she moved. Lucius had tried to tell Narcissa that the nanny would do it, but Narcissa was determined. She'd moved from her seat next to Lucius, to the other side of the table, where Ava was seated in her chair, to feed the toddler.

"So, Narcissa, how are your studies going?" Abraxas asked, trying to drown out the sounds of his daughter smacking her lips together happily.

"Father, is that necessary?" Lucius interjected, but Narcissa silenced him with a wave of her free hand.

"Good, sir. Some of the Arithmancy theories are proving a little difficult to grasp, but it's nothing I can't handle," she assured the senior Malfoy.

Abraxas nodded his head approvingly. He'd always thought Narcissa was going to be a good match for his son. He was worried for a while that Lucius wasn't going to realise what a wonderful woman he had right in front of him, but thankfully, it was all working out well now.

Ava's giggles broke the silence that had fallen over the table. All three heads turned to look at Ava, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She'd finished her dinner, without a drop spilled, and was evidently pleased with herself.

"Bedtime Ava?" Abraxas asked his daughter, his voice noticeably softer.

Blinking slowly, Ava nodded, before covering her mouth with her hands as she let out a big yawn. As if on cue, Cecile, the nanny appeared. Ava lifted her arms obediently, Cecile picking her up.

"Kisses?" asked Ava, turning her big blue eyes on her father. Narcissa knew those eyes wouldn't be blue for longer. Soon they would turn steel grey, just like her father's.

Abraxas nodded, and Cecile moved around so that Ava could give Abraxas a kiss, then to Lucius.

"Cissy too!" Ava proclaimed, so Cecile went back around the table, give place a kiss on Narcissa's cheek. Cecile carried Ava out of the room, while the little girl waved furiously at the occupants of the room.

Once Ava had been taken to bed, Abraxas turned his attention back to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Lucius, when are you going to marry this girl?" Abraxas positively boomed at his son.

"Father, I've told you. We decided not to even contemplate it until after we graduated," he informed his father, cheeks colouring ever so slightly.

"We have all the time in the world, sir. I'm not in a hurry," Narcissa told him with a smile. "He has me now, and I'm not going anywhere."

That brought a small smile to Abraxas' face.

"All right then. Then, if you wouldn't mind, I have work to attend to. It was nice to see you, Narcissa," he said gruffly, leaving the room so quickly that Narcissa didn't have a chance to reply.

"Well, that was interesting," Narcissa said, smiling at Lucius.

It was only then that Lucius finally got to take a good look at his girlfriend. She was simply dressed in a sea green print dress with a plunging neckline, a pair of silver heels, and an ornate butterfly pinned in her hair. Strangely enough, it was the butterfly that captured Lucius' attention, instead of Narcissa's cleavage.

"So what shall we do now?" Narcissa asked, smiling coyly at Lucius. She had a few ideas, but it would be rather inappropriate if she voiced them. That was his job.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he replied, standing up. He was completely oblivious to her intentions for possibly the first time in his life. Usually, he was so perceptive with these things.

"Oh, I don't know," Narcissa said, feigning a yawn, as she stretched her arms above her head, further drawing attention to her chest. "I'm rather tired actually. I'm thinking about just heading to bed."

Lucius' eyes lit up, as it finally dawned on him what Narcissa was talking about. The excitement only lasted for a second.

"You're too naughty for your own good, Miss Black. I don't believe you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting," Lucius admonished.

"Oh, but I am," Narcissa replied, reaching out to smooth down his collar. Lucius caught her hand, giving it a kiss, before leading her off in the direction of his room.

"I'm not letting you be naughty. I want you to be sweet and innocent until we're married," he told her, interlocking his fingers with hers.

Narcissa pouted at him, as she followed him to his room. She didn't want to be sweet and innocent until they were married. That was the way it was supposed to be, and she wanted to be a rebel. There was no doubt that they would marry, so she didn't see what the problem was.

Lucius opened the door to his room, and held it open for Narcissa. She slipped through, and immediately sprawled out on his bed. She had this attachment to his bed, and she wasn't sure why. It was just a lovely, huge, insanely comfortable bed.

Lucius headed straight to his wardrobe to change into something more comfortable. While Lucius was in the wardrobe, Narcissa slipped out of her dress, to lie on the bed in just her slip, which was made of black silk and lace. She couldn't wait to see Lucius' reaction.

The wait was worth it. Lucius walked out of the wardrobe, brushing his teeth. The toothbrush fell out of his mouth.

Narcissa grinned at him.

"Lucius, darling? You're dripping toothpaste all over the floor," she pointed out, trying not to laugh.

Lucius quickly wiped his mouth, picking the toothbrush up off the floor.

"Honestly Ciss, you've got to warn me if you're going to do something like that," he told her, walking back into the wardrobe. When he reappeared, he no longer had his shirt on.

When Narcissa raised her eyebrows, Lucius just shrugged.

"Well, you're getting into your nightclothes. I figured I may as well too."

Narcissa refrained from rolling her eyes, and just patted the bed. Lucius launched himself at the bed, landing beside her.

"You're so immature sometimes, you know that right."

"Yep, I know. That's why you love me, Ciss."

"Sure it is."

"So what do your parents think about you spending Christmas here?"

Lucius wondered how on earth Narcissa convinced them to let spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor.

"They're fine with it. They're practically sitting at home waiting for the wedding bells. I would have been bored out of my mine at home anyway, since Bella is holidaying with Rod in Spain."

There was more to be said, but Narcissa didn't really want to talk about it. She knew she could talk to Lucius about anything, including Andromeda, but right now, she wanted a happy Christmas, and thinking about her sister would not make her happy at all.

"Well, then I suppose it's a good thing that you're here."

Narcissa nodded silently, swinging her legs in the air. She smacked her heel into her other calf, grimacing as dull pain hit her calf.

"Oww," she said, turning over and sitting up to take off her heels.

"I'll do it," Lucius offered, sliding off the bed to undo Narcissa's shoes. He threw the shoes over his shoulder, which drew a gasp from Narcissa, which was knocked out of her when Lucius tackled her.

"Lucius," Narcissa said, raising her eyebrows at him. "I thought you said you wanted me innocent?"

"You're going to be very innocent," he replied, kissing her forehead. "This is why I'm going to bed right now, before I can go back on my word."

Narcissa propped herself up on her elbows, as Lucius flipped off her, and slid in between the sheets. Narcissa pouted, when she realised that Lucius was being serious, and she wasn't going to have any fun tonight.

"Don't worry dearest, I'll make sure you keep your promise," she told him, crawling up the bed towards him. She kissed him quickly, before slipping into bed beside him. Technically, she had a bedroom down the hallway, but she was so used to sleeping in the same bed as Lucius that it seemed strange to be sleeping on her own.

They settled down with Lucius wrapping his arm around her. Narcissa in turn, rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to have to wake up early tomorrow, you know," Lucius told her, a grin on his face.

"I know," she replied, snuggling closer. "I can't wait."

And really, she couldn't. She wanted to have a happy Christmas. She hadn't had a happy Christmas in her house for several years now. It was like all the Christmas spirit had vanished from the house. She was just glad that she'd found another house with the Christmas spirit still intact.

"Nox."


End file.
